Sweeter Than Fiction
by MsSabrinaMDiehl
Summary: When Scott realizes he lost Alison to Issac, he realizes he can't mop around forever, but it's hard then he thinks to find someone, well unless they accidentally body slam him while on a run, and that's exactly what happens when Scott meets Melody, she's new to Beacon Hills, and seems to actually like him, but how long will that last (Starts after Season 3 summer finale)
1. Prologue

**Hai, this is a story idea I've had just floating around in my head, this is a Prologue, that is part of the story, instead of something from before, because the first Chapter is when they meet and everything. Please tell me if you like it and think I should write more, otherwise, I'll probably just kind of leave it as this, and probably just let the idea travel my head never really going anywhere, so yes, this is the story, if you have an questions, just let me know. Completely canon up to middle of Season 3, although I'm not letting Derek leave, because I love Derek to much to do that. So yea, enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

Melody was scared. She never thought she could ever be afraid of him. He was, he was her everything. She knew it from the moment she ran into him in the woods. She, she knew they were going to be something amazing, and now in this moment she didn't know what to do.

How could she be with him knowing what he was, knowing that they couldn't truly be together? It was scary, it was all scary. she had no idea, watching him shift, seeing it happened, what did it mean? Will he hurt her, did they ever really have anything? Could they ever actually have something? Was it ever suppose to be.

Melody had ran when she saw it. When she saw Scott baring his teeth and pulling up Aiden by his neck. The finger nails, the red eyes. She didn't know Scott was that kind of person, and the look, something was wrong with him, and it, it terrified her.

So she was running, she had walked from her car to the meeting place, and now she wished her car was closer, she could barely breathe, or think, it was, it was too much.

Melody hit her car her breathes heavy, her brain hurting, she didn't know what else to do, she got in her car, shaking too much to drive home. She felt the fear, she didn't know what she was afraid of, but she had no idea what was happening. Melody felt her throat closing in, her body shaking, she couldn't he couldn't.

Melody now knew only one thing, and it just kept running through her head. The guy she was falling for, Scott McCall, was a werewolf.

* * *

**Please just leave me a review letting me know what you think, if any of you have ideas just fill me, I'll be more then happy to take them into consideration! Thanks a bunches!**


	2. Strange Encounters

**Here you go! I wrote the first chapter quickly, just because this is what started my story idea, so I know it, like I said, I don't know how far I'll be taking this story, but while it's here, just let me know what you think, and if you want the story to continue! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Strange Encounters:

Thanksgiving break, a nice moment in time when everyone ate too much and spent time with people they would see a month later. Christmas felt closer, and school wasn't a concern. Well unless your dad just took a new job and decided you no longer needed to live in Seattle and so the Friday after Thanksgiving is spent not shopping, but rather spent saying bye to all your friends and moving to a small town in California.

If your life was like this you'd be feeling the same way Melody Thurston felt, angry, sad, confused, and most of all lonely. Melody watched as her dad pulled up to her new home, it was strange, and comforting. The house looked exactly like the two story house she had just left in Seattle.

Melody got out of the cab, grabbing her oversized suitcase and her sports bag which held her laptop, shoes, makeup, and some clothes that couldn't fit into the suitcase that she didn't want to wait two weeks to have.

Melody entered the house, the furniture new versions of the furniture left in Seattle her body headed upstairs, knowing that her room would have the black and white damasked M on it, just like in Seattle. Her dad might not have style but he knew to higher people who did, and it was comforting to her, as she entered the room that reminded her of the one she left in Seattle, if she didn't look too hard she would feel she was there, except it didn't have any of her personal touches, or anything that really meant it was her place, but Melody knew it would come, it always came.

She sighed softly as she hit the bed, she smiled softly hearing the knock signaling her father's presence. Melody sat up looking at him. "It's perfect dad, looks just like Seattle." She stated her legs swinging off the bed.

"Well, thank Jon, he's been our decorator for the last 8 years, and he knows how to help us move." Her dad commenting looking at her. "I promise this is the last move."

"You said that about Seattle." She commented roughly. She looked around. "I will thank Jon though, this is probably the favorite room colour I've had, and the black and white with the modern twist, it feels very me." She stated admiring the freshly painted tiffany blue walls. Melody let the awkwardness of the moment set in. "I think I'm gonna go for a run, get a lay of the land, I saw the high school on our way here, so I might run there, and back." She commented kissing his cheek. "I know you don't mean for us to move, it's the job." Melody stated simply closing the black mahogany door behind him and pulling out her running shoes shorts, and sports bra the rest of her suit case falling around the room.

/

Scott didn't mean to listen in on Isaac's phone call, he really didn't, but he's beta dating his ex girlfriend, it felt so wrong to Scott, he never knew how to deal. Watching as Isaac walked down the stairs.

"Have fun." Scott stated not feeling bitter but more left out.

"It's just a movie, Lydia will be there, you're more then welcome to come." Scott knew Isaac was lying. Scott knew he wasn't welcome, and Isaac just said it to be kind, to be the good guy he was.

"No, I'm good, I'm thinking of going for a run, gotta keep in shape for Lacrosse." Scott stated standing. "Go on Lahey, I'll be fine without you, have fun with your- have fun with Alison." He stated. Scott was unable to say that Isaac and Alison were a couple, it didn't have the same effect it once did, but he couldn't change it.

"Scott, you're the captain, I think you're fine." Isaac let his head drop his hands patting his legs. "Alright, you have fun too, I guess." Isaac stated leaving the house. Isaac did feel bad, but he was grateful that Scott wasn't attacking him on a daily basis, and was leaving everything normal, or as normal as it could be.

Scott changed into a pair of basketball shorts and pulled on his nicer pair of running shoes. He had decided to not run as a wolf, because well he had to control himself, and running while Scott, was a way into control that he never had running as a wolf.

/

Melody fell into an easy rhythm finding her way through Beacon Hills easily. She was curious about the forest. Debating about going into when she hit the back of the school, she shrugged to herself deciding to follow the trail through, her heartbeat helping her keep time.

Scott turned on to path. He would rather just run through the woods, but he'd rather not explain to a random stray why he ran off path. Scott ran focusing on his own feet. His ears trained to hear only him, letting the whole world escape him.

Melody turned her eyes staying on the ground. She let her hand touch the tree next to her before she felt her body slam into something in the middle of the path. Her whole body falling.

Scott stopped feeling the hit. He didn't fall but he felt himself shake out of the zone he was in. Scott looked down laughing and bending slightly at the knee. "You need help?" He asked his arm extending to the short brunette

Melody looked up her eyes trailing the fit teen's bare chest. She grabbed his hand. "Yea thanks for knocking me down." She stated brushing off her bare legs.

Scott laughed shaking his head. "It's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going." He stated his demeanor changing as he looked over the short brunette. She was around his age, and he knew he hadn't seen her around.

"It takes two bud." She stated looking up at him. Her breathing still shallow. She let her hands settle on her hips.

"I'm Scott by the way, I don't think I've seen you around." He stated choosing to take the blame about them literally running into each other.

Melody smiled rolling her eyes. "Hi Scott, the names Melody, you haven't seen me around because I just moved here." She stated rolling her neck. "My dad transferred down here. He's a Military doctor, so he works a lot with trauma, and he transfers a lot. Believes staying in one place for to long brings this comfort, that isn't safe." She stated stretching out her legs. It was something she was used to saying, because the question after her name is why did you move, so she figured she'd tell him now, instead of waiting for the ask.

"That's so cool, my mom's a nurse at the hospital." Scott stated feeling lame. He looked at her tilting his head. "I'm sorry about running into you, had a pretty hectic day." He commented his hands going to rub his head.

Melody smiled softly. "If you were really sorry you would buy me a cup of coffee." She stated her hands going behind her back a smirk forming on her face.

Scott raised his eyebrow stuttering slightly. "Yea, yea, I can I can do that." Melody laughed at him lightly.

"Do you want to maybe go in an hour? I don't think the coffee house would appreciate two smelly teens coming in after a run." She stated. Melody usually wasn't so forwarded, but she could see the kindness in Scott. It was nice to see someone who was so genuine, and she could tell right away that they would be fast friends.

Scott nodded. "Yea, plus my wallet is at home, so we wouldn't get that far." He stated smiling sheepishly at her. She was nice, and new. She had no idea about his baggage, and she seemed to actually like him, even if they had only been talking for a few minutes.

Melody pulled out her phone, having been listening to music before she ran into him. "Give me your number, I can text you my address, you can pick me up from there." She stated giving her phone to Scott.

Scott smiled typing in his number. "I ride a motorbike, just so you know." He stated handing her phone back to her.

"Not a problem, my dad has a Harley, so I'm comfortable on bikes." She looked up at him. "God I can't wait until all our stuff gets here. The movers had to push back a day because of rain." She paused tilting her head. "I'll tell you all about how to properly move when we get coffee." Melody stated. "See you in an hour." She stated turning around and starting to run back to her house, hoping she remembered the way home.

Scott grinned running home at werewolf speed. He jumped in the shower knowing he need to be clean. It was weird for him to be excited to spend time with someone new. He honestly felt something, a connection, there was something about Melody, something unexplainable. Scott thought for a brief moment while he was showering about texting Stiles, but decided against it, knowing how Stiles can be.

/

Melody ran into the house hearing her dad upstairs unpacking his clothes and the knick knacks he wanted out now. The knick knacks that were her moms and made him feel at ease. Melody stopped at the door of his room knocking on it and waiting for him to turn and look at her. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going out for a coffee with someone I met while running, he goes to school with me, and I figured making friends as quickly as possible is the best thing for me."

"The door in your closet takes you to your bathroom." He stated smiling softly. "I figured you should finally have your own bathroom. Don't worry Jon decorated in your normal clash of modern vintage and cartoon." He commented squinting slightly. "He? We are here for five minutes and you're first friend is a boy?" He asked shaking his head at his only child.

Melody had left before he started talking about the fact that she was going out with a guy. She loved the idea of her own bathroom. They had always had one upstairs and one down, and she always ended up going down stairs, so having her own made her really happy.

Melody entered the bird themed bathroom a laugh escaping her. The walls were a light baby blue matching her bedroom. The birds traveled through everything in the room. The white tiled floor contrasting with the black bathroom rugs, and the black, white, and blue towels all had birds printed on them. Melody let her smile widen it was hers, and she loved it.

Melody hopped in the shower letting the sweat be washed off her.

/

Scott had been ready to go within 10 minutes of leaving the wood, because well, he always got ready to quickly. Scott decided to sit around the living room, waiting for her text, fear creeping into him.

What if she never texted him back? What if she said it just to be nice but really didn't want to see him again? Scott shook his head, she wouldn't do that, he could tell just by being around her.

Melody left her bathroom braiding her mid back length hair into a side fishtail braid. Melody pulled on a pair of jeans, and wedge lace tie ankle booties. Melody texted Scott while snapping her bra on. The text was simple

Hey it's Melody, You can come pick me up in about 20 minutes, here's my address 1228 bluejay dr.

Melody put down her phone pulling on a light tan v neck shirt. She smiled lightly looking at her mess of a suitcase she planned on unpacking the next day. It was just Friday, and she could spend all of Saturday organizing her room.

Melody pulled on an extra long infinity dark green infinity scarf a smile on her face. She felt less sad about being moving again, and she enjoyed the idea of Scott, something about him. Melody put on her makeup making it light adding her signature Red lipstick, it was something she couldn't leave the house without putting on, it was just how she was.

/

Scott pulled up to the address he was giving 23 minutes after he got the text. Scott got off the bike grabbing both helmets. He figured showing that he had helmets was better than just hoping that her dad didn't answer the phone when he knocked.

Scott wouldn't say he was nervous, because he wasn't, but he was weary. Scott was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a white shirt, his black leather jacket made him feel like Derek, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He smiled as he reached the door. He texted Melody telling him he was there as he knocked on the door, both helmets in his left hand.

Melody swore lightly hearing her phone and the knock on the door. She was looking for her light brown bomber jacket and had no idea where she put it. She knew she packed it, but had no idea.

Melody smiled triumphantly finding it. She grabbed her dark brown crossbody bag, slipping her phone into the pocket. Melody rushed passed her dad. "Bye." She stated answering the door for Scott, her dad standing a few feet behind her.

"Hi." She said looking at him with a soft smile.

"Hi." He stated taking her in. He found it interesting that she chose to wear heels.

"Bye dad." She stated closing the door and grabbing a helmet he held out for her. "Thanks." She stated her hand going to the heart around her neck. It was her favorite necklace, and since it was her mom's it reminded Melody of her mom, and made her feel like her mom was there with her.

"So coffee?" Scott asked as they went to his bike. He pushed her helmet down for her letting out a chuckle. "That's looks really good on you." He stated grinning at her.

"I try." She stated watching as he got on the bike. It wasn't met for two people. So Melody had to squeeze her body into his, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"The coffee shop isn't that far away. But make sure you hold on tight." He stated gunning the engine and taking them to the cafe.

* * *

**I'm ending it right there, if you like it please let me know with a review, this is where it gets into a part of the story I haven't thought of, so goodness only knows.**

**Yes I may be doing this because I don't want to do homework, but you know what don't judge me, and if you do please review! Thanks guys!**


	3. Friday In A Cafe

**Thanks for the reviews! I thought of this story after the promo for the next season, where Isaac and Allison are making out and Isaac, is like he moved on and yea, this is that. Yea.**

**I'd just like to note, I'm not in love with Scott, he's not my favorite character, but this is how it pops into my head, so be warned, I love Stiles, and Isaac, and it'll show when I write them, because Stiles be amazing! But yes, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Friday in a Cafe

Melody laughed lightly as Scott stopped the motorbike. Melody slid off of it pulling the helmet off, her hand going to smooth out her braid. "That was really fun, I almost fell off only like twice." She stated handing him the helmet.

Scott watched her chuckling lightly. She seemed to see the fun in a very normal situation. Which was something Scott needed in his life as of lately. "I told you to hold on." He stated putting both helmets in their proper spot.

"I did, and I still felt like I was just gonna slid off." She commented smiling as he held the door open for her while she walked into the coffeehouse. Melody smiled lightly feeling the warmth that she missed while being out in the cool November air. "I'm so glad my dad didn't get relocated to somewhere up north, it would be way too cold for my liking." She stated looking at all the different coffees.

Scott watched her with interest. She seemed to like to say anything that was on her mind. Why he had no idea, but it made him chuckle softly. "Yea, nice thing about this area of California, it doesn't get cold during the summer, and it rarely ever snows. I think it snowed twice when I was young." He stated thinking.

"When we lived in Boston, I lived for the first day of snow. I never went to school and my father and I, we would just be outside in the snow. It's a really fun experience." She commented smiling softly as the barista asked her what she wanted. "Carmel Mocha, hot, medium." She stated simply looking up at Scott.

Scott clicked his tongue. "Uh I'll just have a coffee, black." He stated earning a scoff from Melody. He handed the barista money looking down at his new friend. "What?"

"Why do guys always think black coffee is the only thing they can get? It's not a big deal if you get something that's sweet, versus bitter." She stated smiling as they were handed their coffees.

"Maybe I like bitter." He stated leading her to table in the corner of the cafe.

Melody stared at him, both hands wrapped around her cup. She arched her brow taking a sip. "Learning something new everyday." She commented setting down her coffee. "So Scott, tell me, what is Beacon Hills like?" She asked looking at him with a soft smile.

It's filled with werewolves, magic, and oh yea a bunch of new supernatural beings are slowly coming here. Oh and you are sitting in front of the guy who made it all happen, and is the current Alpha of the area. Scott thought shrugging lightly taking a sip of the coffee. He hated coffee but he figured it would be good to have something to drink. "It's a normal high school. Sports are big. Lacrosse is our main sport." He stated smiling.

"Do you play?" She asked leaning in slightly to him.

"A little." He couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I'm actually the captain." He stated simply. He didn't know how she would take it. He never really had to tell someone before, and he wasn't sure what she would think of it.

"Oh, so you are like the jock?" She asked looking at him. "Explains why you were running." She tilted her head. "I'm not that athletic. I run, but that is more because I think while running then doing anything else."

Scott's eyes got big. "No way! I thought I was the only person who used running as a form of therapy. I used to have really bad asthma, but once I got it under control, I just, I really found running to be a great time to reflect." Scott stated feeling cheesy.

Melody smiled taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm glad I found a new person who feels the same as me. You should show me the ways of running around here sometime." She stated feeling like she may have been a little too forward.

"That would be great." He stated with a grin. Gulping some of his coffee.

"So, tell me about you, what makes Scott, Scott." She pause tilting her head. "I don't think you ever told me your last name." She stated tilting her head.

"McCall, I'm Scott McCall." And I'm a werewolf Alpha. Scott paused. He had no idea how to explain himself. For so long he has been just Scott, the wolf, and now he has someone wanting to know about Scott, the teenage male. "Well um, I like Lacrosse, I'm not the best in school, but I'm trying. My best friend since, 2nd grade is named Stiles. I've been mainly raised by my mom. Which was fun, because we have a really good relationship, but at the moment my dad is back in town, which is annoying, because I really don't like him." Scott stated looking down. He had no idea why he said that. "Oh and my friend Isaac is staying at my house with my mom and I." He stated tilting his head.

Melody smiled as he spoke. The way he said his name. She tilted her head when he paused, why would he pause? Most people have something to say right away when it comes to them. Melody reached out her hand taking his. "That sucks about your dad. Why is he back? Because it could be because something bad is happening to him, he could be sick or something." She stated her head tilting.

Scott let out a snort. "No, he's an FBI agent, there's been some strange deaths going around here, and he's here on a case, and he figures while here he might as well play daddy of the year." He shrugged. His eyes looking down at her hand on his. It was comforting she was comforting. He looked up into her eyes. "Tell me about you Melody? What's it like to be you?"

Melody paused leaning back slightly. "Well my last name is Thurston, do with that what you will." She giggled. "I was born in Texas, because that's where my dad was stationed at the time. Um most of my young years were spent with my mom, and my dad overseas." She paused looking down. "When I was 8 my mom died, and my dad came back from battlefront. They approved his request to be placed in the states, so he could do medicine at hospitals versus on the frontline, but the thing was, he went where he was needed. We've lived in Boston, Michigan, New Jersey, Tennessee, Illionis, Seattle, and now here. so 7 places in about 8 years. We plan on staying here till I graduate, then my dad will probably retire, and either stay here, or move to Pittsburgh, because that's where the family is." She stated shrugging slightly. It was a story she was used to telling, but it didn't make it any less hard every time.

Scott looked at her as her mood changed. The sun in her personality dimmed making him frown slightly. Scott moved his hand to cover his. "No wonder you have a moving system, that's a lot of houses." Melody laughed smiling at him. Scott couldn't help but feel happy about making her feel better.

"Have you ever told the same story so much that it doesn't really register with you what the plot is? That's how my history feels to me. It's just a story, no more, no less." She commented sipping more of her coffee.

Scott heard them before he saw them. Smelled them before they opened the door. He turned his head watching as Isaac, Allison, Stiles and Lydia. Scott moved himself sliding down in his chair. He cursed silently knowing that Isaac would sense him there. Being the alpha of someone kinda sucked from time to time.

Melody tilted her head. "Scott, are you okay?" She asked looking and seeing the group of four come over to them. "Scott?" She stated nodding her head towards them. She didn't know who they were which meant they were coming over for Scott, not for her.

"Hi Scotty." Isaac stated a grin spreading on his lips. While Stiles looked from Scott to the girl he didn't know. Why didn't he know? Why didn't Scott tell him?

"How was the movie?" Scott asked sliding up in his chair. Melody took this time to lean back in hers. Her legs crossing as she watched the group interact.

"It was a little dull and not historically accurate." Lydia stated looking over at Melody. She did the classic Lydia once over, smiling softly. "I like your shoes." She stated tilting her head before Melody could say thanks, flipping her hair and looking at Allison. "Allison, let's grab some coffee." Lydia linked her arm with the taller girl. "Boys want anything?" They both said no making Lydia shrug and walk towards the counter.

"You should of came Scott." Stiles stated Still upset that he didn't know what was going on.

"Yea, I just, I went for a run instead, that's when I ran into Melody." He gestured towards her. "She's brand new-"

"And I asked him to buy me coffee, for making me fall when we literally ran into each other." Melody stated smiling at the two boys. "Isaac and Stiles right? It's a pleasure." She stated towards both the boys. Melody had no idea what was going on, but it was interesting to see how they interacted. It was weird how Isaac watched Scott, it was in more of an 'I am your inferior' way then as a friend, which confused her to no end.

Lydia looked over at Allison as they ordered their coffees. "So what do you think is her thing?" Lydia asked causing a snort from Allison.

"Can she not just like him?"

"No, because he's suppose to be all puppy eyes over you."

"We moved on Lydia. We both decided that was the best thing for us." Allison stated grabbing her coffee and looking over at her Ex. It was weird to see him with someone else, specially with the way he acted when they came in. He didn't want them to notice.

"Do you think that she's something we should watch out for?"

"I think that no normal girl could want to hang out with Scott." Lydia stated.

"Lydia!" Allison said as they turned towards the table where everyone was conjugated.

"You're a hunter, enough said." She mumbled to Allison earning an eye roll. from her best friend.

Melody felt how uncomfortable it was. She smiled at Scott as her phone rang. She blushed. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back, it's my dad." She stated answering the phone as she walked away. She smiled as she passed Lydia and Allison. She didn't know their names, but knew that if she spent time with Scott she would get to know them.

"Hi dad."

"Mel, dinner will be at 1730." He stated never being one to say hello. Melody looked at her watch.

"Will it just be us or is Jon still in town?"

"Jon is in the area til 2100, so yes, he will be coming."

"Okay, I'll just be right home."

"Alright see you soon sweetie." His voice softened. He will always be the marine, but he will also always be her dad.

"Love you daddy." She stated ending the call and going back to the table.

Lydia had sat down where Melody had been sitting. Causing the brunette to simply grab her coffee finishing it off with a smile. "It was nice to meet you all, but I actually have to get home. Family dinner." She stated simply shrugging and looking at Scott. "Can you give me a ride?" She asked knowing he would say yes.

Scott felt off about all his friends being there so he nodded quickly. "Yea, I'll see you all later, I think Derek wanted us all at his place tonight." Scott stated knowing they all knew what he meant. With the new supernatural beings coming Derek had decided that they all needed to come together and get prepared ,and the lack of school this extended weekend made it happen more.

"Yea, we'll see you there." Said Stiles looking at the new girl. "It was nice to meet you Melody." He stated still unsure how he was suppose to feel about her. The last new person in there life ended up killing many people in the town.

Melody smiled at them all. "I will see you guys at school on Monday." She stated waving as she walked out of the cafe. Scott right behind her. "So those were your friends?" She asked grabbing a helmet from Scott.

Scott nodded helping her with her helmet while putting on his own.

"Who were the girls?" She asked not actually being introduced to them.

"Oh, that's Lydia and Allison. Lydia is the shorter one." He stated trying to not feel to uncomfortable when he said Allison's name. It was still weird to not put the love in his voice that was once naturally there.

"They seemed nice, Lydia is pretty, self assured." Scott snorted getting on his bike. Feeling Melody wrap her arms around him.

"That's one way to put her." He stated starting his bike and riding away.

/

"Guys I don't know about her, how did she just show up here? And you know we are currently appealing to supernatural beings, I don't like this." Stiles said, Lydia rolling her eyes at him.

"Stiles, I think Scott can handle himself when it comes to that girl." Isaac said his arm going around Allison.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she's human." Lydia stated absentmindedly looking at all of them. "I could sense it, there is nothing supernatural about that girl, at least nothing that I feel."

Stiles let out a hough, that was so not what he wanted to hear.

* * *

**Why does Stiles care? I don't know yet, but we will all know eventually! **

**Know what the best way is to make this happen? REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST DO IT! Thank you all so much 3**


	4. First Goodbye

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a couple days, and I'm super busy this weekend, so I won't be on til Sunday probably, but hey it's Thursday update! I might update like Monday/ Thursday, just because those are my procrastations days.**

**Two things, I'm really glad people like this story, and my character. It means a lot.**

**Now I got this review, that really pin pointed me. ****_Isaac Fan _****I know exactly what you mean by realizing you enjoy Scott after this last season ending, because oh gosh, and I guess that's why I did this story. Now honestly I don't know why Stiles doesn't like Melody yet. I just, I don't think he should like her right away, because well, Stiles is Scott's best friend. With that, in this chapter, it's a lot of Melody and Scott talking to others, and expanding the plot of the story, without the romance, and yea. This is a big filler chapter, to anything else, but it has Derek, and god only knows if I can right Derek. Thanks again for like the story, and my character review and tell me what you think of the story! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3- First Goodbye

As the sun was beginning to set on their first day together Scott stopped in front of Melody's house. Letting the short brunette slid off the bike. "Thanks again, that place has amazing coffee." She commented taking off the helmet, her hand going up to twirl the bottom of her braid.

Scott couldn't help but smile widely at her. He could see how simple life was to her, he envied the ignorance she was able to live in. Not knowing about what else is out there. He smiled softly. "Anytime, it was fun, even if my friends did damp it.." He muttered putting her helmet in the holder.

"You're friends didn't dampen it. I mean, it was strange how they were acting, but they probably thought it was strange to see you there. They seemed truly surprised." She stated watching as Scott got off the bike. Curious as to what he was doing. Scott turned shrugging at her.

"Once you get used to my friends you'll realize we aren't a typical group." He stated tilting his head. "Want me to walk you up?" He asked ready to walk her to her door.

Melody nodded. "Interesting pack you are huh?" She stated shaking her head lightly.

Scott looked at her letting her comment sink in. "What do you mean?" he asked as they walked up to her front door. He was curious about her word choice.

"A pack? It's usually used for a group of the same type of species that live and hunt together, in a pack." She stated rambling slightly. She looked at him, her head tilting. "Haven't you heard that before. Calling a group of friends a pack, it's used like crew, gang, pals, amigos." She stated curious as to why he asked her about the word.

Scott felt himself relax. She had no idea. She was using it in a complete normal sentence, and the protective alpha in him jumped to conclusions. Scott laughed. "No actually I haven't. I know what it meant, I thought you were calling my friends animals." He stated letting out a fake chuckle. She had no idea, it was great.

Melody shook her head. "Totally understand that." She stated as they stopped at her front door. She stared at it. it was a dark blue matching the shutters of the white house. It was weird to her, she never lived in a white and blue house. She turned to him smiling softly. "Thank you again. I feel like I already made a friend, which is actually a new record for me, I usually have to wait till the first day of school." She commented laughing lightly.

Scott watched her. Smiling and nodding his head. "Anything I could do to help." He stated tilting his head. "Is it weird for me to say I want to see you again? And hopefully before Monday." He asked not trying to be to forward.

Melody's smile widened, she was glad he said it instead of her asking. "Yea, yea that would be great." She paused slightly. "All our stuff is coming tomorrow, so I'm going to be unpacking, and making the house into our home, but maybe Sunday?" She asked looking down at her hands.

Scott nodded eagerly. "Yea, that sounds great. Although I can help you tomorrow with the moving, I'm great with boxes." He stated knowing he didn't have anything to do.

"Okay, yea, I'll just let my dad know." She said leaning in and hugging him with a soft smile.

Scott smiled hugging her back. He let go sooner than he wanted. "So text me later, and you can tell me when you want me." He said smirking slightly. Melody nodding opening the door into her house.

"Yea I'll text you. Bye Scott." She stated turning her back, a smile on her face.

Scott smiled as the door closed. This was good, he could feel it, he enjoyed the feeling, it was new, and fresh, and it excited him.

/

Melody stabbed her salad as her father and Jonathan talked. She nodded waiting for the buzzer telling them all the lasagna was done. She really just wanted the lasagna, because salad just didn't fill her up like the eggplant lasagna would.

Melody looked up hearing her name. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening." She stated looking at Jonathan waiting to be caught up.

"I was just telling your father how worried I was you wouldn't like your bathroom. I did it thinking of your mother, she would have loved to have a bathroom like that, or even a room like yours when she was your age." Melody smiled nodding.

"I love it Jonathan." She stated glad to hear that her mother and she had similar tastes.

"I was also reminding your father, that Junior year was when he and your mother got together." Jon stated waggling his eyebrows. Causing Melody to cough while laughing.

"I don't know what you are trying to say-"

"I saw the boy who gave you a ride home on motorbike. He was pretty cute if I do say so." Jon stated grinning watching as Melody gasped, unsure what to her dad watched them. Jon was someone he had known since high school, his late wife's best friend, and the godfather of his daughter. It made Mr. Thurston smile hearing the banter. He raised his eyebrows looking at his daughter.

"He rides a bike? You didn't tell me this."

"I knew you wouldn't care dad. As long as we were helmets, he knows what he is doing." She stated rolling her eyes. Melody jumped up hearing the timer. "I'll get the lasagna." She stated leaving the dining room to grab main course. She felt her blush creep up her face. She didn't need them harassing her about a boy after just meeting him herself.

/

Scott got back to his house right after Isaac. Both of them changed quickly before heading out together to Derek's. Everything was still weird around them. No one really knew what to do with Derek, or how he was handling losing his Alpha. Plus the twins were now including in their meetings. Which was strange, because they were also alphas.

Scott was more lost about what was going on then he led on. Knowing that he had to try to stay strong.

"So, what's she like?" Isaac asked as they waited for Stiles. Who they promised they'd let drive them, because well, Stiles didn't want to show up late, or early.

"Who?" Scott asked knowing who Isaac was talking about. Hell Scott couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Melody? The girl you met today." He clarified shaking his head.

"Oh, yea, she's actually really, normal. She moves a lot, and she was raised by just her dad, but she, she's not a hunter, nothing supernatural, she's just a, a girl." He stated not being able to control the adoration.

Isaac looked at him. "And she's into you? Don't normal girls try to stay away? Shouldn't they sense something is wrong with you?" He said in a joking voice. What was wrong with Scott was what was wrong with Isaac, so he really couldn't judge.

"I know man, and I don't know if she's into me. She's a really outgoing person. You can tell because she moves all the time. She's comfortable with new people. Although I'm going over there tomorrow to help them with the unpacking." He stated nonchalantly.

"Cool, cool." Isaac stated looking at the blue jeeper. "I suggest you don't tell Stiles. He's been kinda weird about it today. He was trying to convince us that girls that pretty just don't fall out of the sky and want to talk to you. I don't think he realizes that you've changed a lot from that asthmatic skinny kid sophomore year." Isaac muttered as they walked towards the jeep. Calling out his to Stiles.

Scott was surprised to hear that Stiles was so hesitant, and weary about him making a new a friend. It made Scott furrowed his eyebrows as he entered the car. Choosing not to make a comment. He only said hi, and let Stiles drive, and rant about whatever he thought was going to happen with the meeting.

/

Melody smiled finishing off her lasagna. Jon hadn't brought up the idea of her dating once the lasagna was on the table. He moved on to talk about new ideas to put everything that would be coming the next day.

Melody tapped her hand on the table. "Oh, I told Scott he could come over tomorrow and help us move. He's supposedly really strong, so I figured he could help get the heavier stuff in. Like the China cabinets, the dining room table, and others things like that." She stated simply earning a smile from Jon.

"His name is Scott? Cute, and he's willing to help you move? Man he must be into you." Jon stated clicking his tongue. As he and Melody stood to clear the table. Mr. Thurston opening up the Times. It was how nights normally are in any house they stayed, and Jon being over didn't change that.

Melody rolled her eyes. "He's not into me. We just met. He's a nice guy, and who turns down free help?" She stated kissing her dad's cheek. "Thanks for the lasagna dad, it was great." She stated earning a soft smile from the old man.

"Anytime darling, and yes, your new friend is more than invited to help us unpack." He stated turning the page of the newspaper. "And I believe, that if you say nothing is going on, nothing is going on. You've known him for a day, and you weren't raised to be one of those girls." He commented looking at his daughter. Earning a chuckle from Jonathan.

"Alright Matt, don't put fear in the poor girl. She's not one of those girls, we all know this." He stated shaking his head as Melody and he went into the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. "So Mel, do you like him?" He asked unable to not talk about it.

Melody rolled her eyes. "I guess." She stated her smile widening. "Okay, yea, I like him. He's nice, attractive, and seems to be a genuinely good guy." She stated blushing. "But like dad said, I just met him, I barely know him. We need to get to know each other, before anything else. Although he wants to hang out again, and it was his idea, so." She smiled, it was nice to like someone. Melody never had felt this before. She had gone dates, and had guys she liked, but none of them felt like this. The instant connection she had with Scott, Melody couldn't explain it, it was, natural.

"Well then you go get him tiger." Jonathan stated earning a loud laugh from the teen. As the conversation shifted to where they wanted everything in the house, and both of them wondering with a cup of hot tea in their hands, pointing and discussing where everything would go as Melody's dad sat at the kitchen table. It was the only night he would be, knowing that his chair would be there the next day, making the designed house into a home.

/

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were the last to arrive. Which was truly typical for them when they had meetings at Derek's. Scott walked over to where Derek was standing. Isaac and Stiles both taking spots in the living room by everyone else. Scott looked around his eyes glancing at everyone in the room. Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Cora, Deaton and of course Isaac and Stiles. He turned to Derek his brow furrowing.

"Where is Peter?" Scott asked knowing Peter wasn't one to be late for the meetings.

Derek looked over at Scott. "Not sure. I think he's scouting the area. He's trying to get a grasp on what is coming."

Scott felt it creep it in that moment. The darkness. Anytime they talked about what could be coming the darkness made itself more present in Scott's mind. He was worried what that meant, but he tried not to dwell on the fear. He knew part of him missing, but he also knew that it wouldn't change him.

Scott looked to Stiles and Allison. You could see it in all of them in moments like this. In the waiting moments. The calmness, really forced their minds, and bodies to reflect, to remember. Their souls connecting.

Scott cleared his throat refusing to go deep into the fear, the darkness. "Derek, tell me, why are all of us meeting?" He asked

Derek looked around. "Well, we won't wait for Peter." He stated simply, making Scott sit. Although Derek wasn't an Alpha, and Scott was, Derek still had a better grasp on what they needed to do, and Scott wasn't going to risk his pack just because he was stubborn.

"As you all know, it's been almost a month since, that day." Derek didn't know what to call it, none of them did. There was too much that happened for it to be called one simple thing. "Because of this, Peter and I have started to notice the shifts around Beacon, and we all have to be aware of the dangers that could be approaching." Derek paused taking a breath. "Because of these potential threats, I feel the best thing for us to do, is set a perimeter, and look outs. Peter is creating a loop, so to speak around the town that we hope can stop the potential threats from entering, but we also need to be able to watch ourselves."

"So you want us to what? Keep turns on the outskirts of town watching?" Isaac said scoffing. Earning a stare from Scott.

"Essentially yes."

Scott stood up looking at the four humans in the room. "Derek, we can't expect Lydia, Stiles Danny or even Allison to do this. They don't have hearing for it, speed, or even the power." Scott stated arching his brow.

"That's true Scott, but you are the one who said we involve the humans, and we are." Derek looked at Deaton. As the sun was beginning to set on their first day together Scott stopped in front of Melody's house. Letting the short brunette slid off the bike. "Thanks again, that place has amazing coffee." She commented taking off the helmet, her hand going up to twirl the bottom of her braid.

Scott couldn't help but smile widely at her. He could see how simple life was to her, he envied the ignorance she was able to live in. Not knowing about what else is out there. He smiled softly. "Anytime, it was fun, even if my friends did damp it.." He muttered putting her helmet in the holder.

"You're friends didn't dampen it. I mean, it was strange how they were acting, but they probably thought it was strange to see you there. They seemed truly surprised." She stated watching as Scott got off the bike. Curious as to what he was doing. Scott turned shrugging at her.

"Once you get used to my friends you'll realize we aren't a typical group." He stated tilting his head. "Want me to walk you up?" He asked ready to walk her to her door.

Melody nodded. "Interesting pack you are huh?" She stated shaking her head lightly.

Scott looked at her letting her comment sink in. "What do you mean?" he asked as they walked up to her front door. He was curious about her word choice.

"A pack? It's usually used for a group of the same type of species that live and hunt together, in a pack." She stated rambling slightly. She looked at him, her head tilting. "Haven't you heard that before. Calling a group of friends a pack, it's used like crew, gang, pals, amigos." She stated curious as to why he asked her about the word.

Scott felt himself relax. She had no idea. She was using it in a complete normal sentence, and the protective alpha in him jumped to conclusions. Scott laughed. "No actually I haven't. I know what it meant, I thought you were calling my friends animals." He stated letting out a fake chuckle. She had no idea, it was great.

Melody shook her head. "Totally understand that." She stated as they stopped at her front door. She stared at it. it was a dark blue matching the shutters of the white house. It was weird to her, she never lived in a white and blue house. She turned to him smiling softly. "Thank you again. I feel like I already made a friend, which is actually a new record for me, I usually have to wait till the first day of school." She commented laughing lightly.

Scott watched her. Smiling and nodding his head. "Anything I could do to help." He stated tilting his head. "Is it weird for me to say I want to see you again? And hopefully before Monday." He asked not trying to be to forward.

Melody's smile widened, she was glad he said it instead of her asking. "Yea, yea that would be great." She paused slightly. "All our stuff is coming tomorrow, so I'm going to be unpacking, and making the house into our home, but maybe Sunday?" She asked looking down at her hands.

Scott nodded eagerly. "Yea, that sounds great. Although I can help you tomorrow with the moving, I'm great with boxes." He stated knowing he didn't have anything to do.

"Okay, yea, I'll just let my dad know." She said leaning in and hugging him with a soft smile.

Scott smiled hugging her back. He let go sooner than he wanted. "So text me later, and you can tell me when you want me." He said smirking slightly. Melody nodding opening the door into her house.

"Yea I'll text you. Bye Scott." She stated turning her back, a smile on her face.

Scott smiled as the door closed. This was good, he could feel it, he enjoyed the feeling, it was new, and fresh, and it excited him.

/

Melody stabbed her salad as her father and Jonathan talked. She nodded waiting for the buzzer telling them all the lasagna was done. She really just wanted the lasagna, because salad just didn't fill her up like the eggplant lasagna would.

Melody looked up hearing her name. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening." She stated looking at Jonathan waiting to be caught up.

"I was just telling your father how worried I was you wouldn't like your bathroom. I did it thinking of your mother, she would have loved to have a bathroom like that, or even a room like yours when she was your age." Melody smiled nodding.

"I love it Jonathan." She stated glad to hear that her mother and she had similar tastes.

"I was also reminding your father, that Junior year was when he and your mother got together." Jon stated waggling his eyebrows. Causing Melody to cough while laughing.

"I don't know what you are trying to say-"

"I saw the boy who gave you a ride home on motorbike. He was pretty cute if I do say so." Jon stated grinning watching as Melody gasped, unsure what to her dad watched them. Jon was someone he had known since high school, his late wife's best friend, and the godfather of his daughter. It made Mr. Thurston smile hearing the banter. He raised his eyebrows looking at his daughter.

"He rides a bike? You didn't tell me this."

"I knew you wouldn't care dad. As long as we were helmets, he knows what he is doing." She stated rolling her eyes. Melody jumped up hearing the timer. "I'll get the lasagna." She stated leaving the dining room to grab main course. She felt her blush creep up her face. She didn't need them harassing her about a boy after just meeting him herself.

/

Scott got back to his house right after Isaac. Both of them changed quickly before heading out together to Derek's. Everything was still weird around them. No one really knew what to do with Derek, or how he was handling losing his Alpha. Plus the twins were now including in the meetings. Which was strange, because they were also alphas.

Scott was more lost about what was going on then he led on. Knowing that he had to try to stay strong.

"So, what's she like?" Isaac asked as they waited for Stiles. Who they promised they'd let drive them, because well, Stiles didn't want to show up late, or early.

"Who?" Scott asked knowing who Isaac was talking about. Hell Scott couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Melody? The girl you met today." He clarified shaking his head.

"Oh, yea, she's actually really, normal. She moves a lot, and she was raised by just her dad, but she, she's not a hunter, nothing supernatural, she's just a, a girl." He stated not being able to control the adoration.

Isaac looked at him. "And she's into you? Don't normal girls try to stay away? Shouldn't they sense something is wrong with you?" He said in a joking voice. What was wrong with Scott was what was wrong with Isaac, so he really couldn't judge.

"I know man, and I don't know if she's into me. She's a really outgoing person. You can tell because she moves all the time. She's comfortable with new people. Although I'm going over there tomorrow to help them with the unpacking." He stated nonchalantly.

"Cool, cool." Isaac stated looking at the blue jeeper. "I suggest you don't tell Stiles. He's been kinda weird about it today. He was trying to convince us that girls that pretty just don't fall out of the sky and want to talk to you. I don't think he realizes that you've changed a lot from that asthmatic skinny kid sophomore year." Isaac muttered as they walked towards the jeep. Calling out his to Stiles.

Scott was surprised to hear that Stiles was so hesitant, and weary about him making a new a friend. It made Scott furrowed his eyebrows as he entered the car. Choosing not to make a comment. He only said hi, and let Stiles drive, and rant about whatever he thought was going to happen with the meeting.

/

Melody smiled finishing off her lasagna. Jon hadn't brought up the idea of her dating once the lasagna was on the table. He moved on to talk about new ideas to put everything that would be coming the next day.

Melody tapped her hand on the table. "Oh, I told Scott he could come over tomorrow and help us move. He's supposedly really strong, so I figured he could help get the heavier stuff in. Like the China cabinets, the dining room table, and others things like that." She stated simply earning a smile from Jon.

"His name is Scott? Cute, and he's willing to help you move? Man he must be into you." Jon stated clicking his tongue. As he and Melody stood to clear the table. Mr. Thurston opening up the Times. It was how nights normally are in any house they stayed, and Jon being over didn't change that.

Melody rolled her eyes. "He's not into me. We just met. He's a nice guy, and who turns down free help?" She stated kissing her dad's cheek. "Thanks for the lasagna dad, it was great." She stated earning a soft smile from the old man.

"Anytime darling, and yes, your new friend is more than invited to help us unpack." He stated turning the page of the newspaper. "And I believe, that if you say nothing is going on, nothing is going on. You've known him for a day, and you weren't raised to be one of those girls." He commented looking at his daughter. Earning a chuckle from Jonathan.

"Alright Matt, don't put fear in the poor girl. She's not one of those girls, we all know this." He stated shaking his head as Melody and he went into the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. "So Mel, do you like him?" He asked unable to not talk about it.

Melody rolled her eyes. "I guess." She stated her smile widening. "Okay, yea, I like him. He's nice, attractive, and seems to be a genuinely good guy." She stated blushing. "But like dad said, I just met him, I barely know him. We need to get to know each other, before anything else. Although he wants to hang out again, and it was his idea, so." She smiled, it was nice to like someone. Melody never had felt this before. She had gone dates, and had guys she liked, but none of them felt like this. The instant connection she had with Scott, Melody couldn't explain it, it was, natural.

"Well then you go get him tiger." Jonathan stated earning a loud laugh from the teen. As the conversation shifted to where they wanted everything in the house, and both of them wondering with a cup of hot tea in their hands, pointing and discussing where everything would go as Melody's dad sat at the kitchen table. It was the only night he would be, knowing that his chair would be there the next day, making the designed house into a home.

/

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were the last to arrive. Which was truly typical for them when they had meetings at Derek's. Scott walked over to where Derek was standing. Isaac and Stiles both taking spots in the living room by everyone else. Scott looked around his eyes glancing at everyone in the room. Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Cora, Deaton and of course Isaac and Stiles. He turned to Derek his brow furrowing.

"Where is Peter?" Scott asked knowing Peter wasn't one to be late for the meetings.

Derek looked over at Scott. "Not sure. I think he's scouting the area. He's trying to get a grasp on what is coming."

Scott felt it creep it in that moment. The darkness. Anytime they talked about what could be coming the darkness made itself more present in Scott's mind. He was worried what that meant, but he tried not to dwell on the fear. He knew part of him missing, but he also knew that it wouldn't change him.

Scott looked to Stiles and Allison. You could see it in all of them in moments like this. In the waiting moments. The calmness, really forced their minds, and bodies to reflect, to remember. Their souls connecting.

Scott cleared his throat refusing to go deep into the fear, the darkness. "Derek, tell me, why are all of us meeting?" He asked

Derek looked around. "Well, we won't wait for Peter." He stated simply, making Scott sit. Although Derek wasn't an Alpha, and Scott was, Derek still had a better grasp on what they needed to do, and Scott wasn't going to risk his pack just because he was stubborn.

"As you all know, it's been almost a month since, that day." Derek didn't know what to call it, none of them did. There was too much that happened for it to be called one simple thing. "Because of this, Peter and I have started to notice the shifts around Beacon, and we all have to be aware of the dangers that could be approaching." Derek paused taking a breath. "Because of these potential threats, I feel the best thing for us to do, is set a perimeter, and look outs. Peter is creating a loop, so to speak around the town that we hope can stop the potential threats from entering, but we also need to be able to watch ourselves."

"So you want us to what? Keep turns on the outskirts of town watching?" Isaac said scoffing. Earning a stare from Scott.

"Essentially yes."

Scott stood up looking at the four humans in the room. "Derek, we can't expect Lydia, Stiles Danny or even Allison to do this. They don't have hearing for it, speed, or even the power." Scott stated arching his brow.

"That's true Scott, but you are the one who said we involve the humans, and we are." Derek looked at Deaton. "Do you know anyway to protect the city, any charms, that could make us almost invisible?"

Deaton shook his head stepping forward. "The beacon is on, there is no way to turn to off. No matter how much magic I have, I can't do that Derek."

Scott looked around. "Alright, we'll check the perimeters tomorrow." He paused. "And by we I mean Isaac, Ethan, Cora, Aiden, Derek and myself." Scott looked at Allison, she didn't like not being included. "We'll go from there with Peter, we'll try to find a system, a way to make it work." He stated nodding. Knowing Derek had more to say.

"We also need to be aware of the idea that this is no longer our safe haven. We can't trust anyone outside of us, because we don't know what they are or could be." Derek said looking at all of them.

"What about our parents?" Allison stated saying only in part to piss off Derek. Scott looked at her. That's what the darkness did to her, it made her snark, and made her much harsher. Although that may have been the hunter as well.

"They already know." Dereck turned his head to Stiles. "Why aren't they here?" He asked figuring Stiles dad wanted to be a part of it.

"Dad has bigger things to worry about." Stiles stated knowing his dad wasn't there because they didn't the police knowing more than they needed. It was dangerous for his dad to be found out that he was in fact in cahoots with the people causing a mess in the town.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Alright well then, it's not there fault when they question what the fuck is happening, because I've tried." Derek said putting his hands up.

Lydia looked up from picking her nails. "Are we done?" She asked her legs draped on Aiden's lap.

"You all need to learn how to fight." Derek stated simply looking at mainly Lydia, Stiles, and Danny. "You don't know what we are up against, and you have no fighting chance by being humans, but at least if we train you, you might be able to get out before too much damage occurs." Derek stated simply. Scott stood. Looking at everyone else in the group. The wolves all seemed to be in agreement. Allison looked slightly agitated.

"Shouldn't they know how to use weapons versus fighting? You cause more damage with a bow then you can with a fist." She stated simply almost daring Derek to challenge.

"Valid point, which is why I need you and your father, to be able to help train. We can do combat and weapons. Because being able to handle both is the most beneficial for all of us." Derek stated earning a nod from Allison as Peter strolled into the apartment.

"Thanks for joining us." Scott stated earning a soft scoff from the older wolf. Scott felt his eyes flash red. He really didn't have the patience for Peter.

Peter took a step back. Hearing a growl come from Scott, and with that one from Isaac. Such a beta. Peter lets his claws come out. "I was scouting the parameter, making sure nothing weird was coming into the town, and trying to keep us all safe." He stated forcing Isaac to back down.

Scott sat back down. Letting Derek go on about a schedule for everyone to be able to learn to fight. "One thing is you can't just fight people who are good sparring partners, you have to be able to handle combat with people bigger than you, and smaller than you." Derek stated simply earning a nod from all of them. They were all getting it. The fact that they didn't know what was coming was scarier than even having an idea of the possibility of the idea of what could happen.

Scott nodded through most it. Knowing he would only fight those who were ready. It was strange his new alpha strength, speed, mind, and mentality. Made him a bigger threat than anything he ever thought he could be. Even the twins, when in human form had nothing him. They gained power while as a wolf, but Scott, Scott always had his.

/

"I'm in LA darling, I can come way more often now." Jonathan stated hugging his goddaughter.

"I know, but, you're my favorite." She stated biting her cheek. Jon was one of the few people here dad would talk about her mom with. Jon made the subject of her easy, and he always knew how to make life seem simply for Melody.

Jon shook his head standing away from her. "Just, no trouble. I'd love to stay and help for tomorrow, but I have other clients, and I believe you can handle the family accents." He stated smiling and kissing her forehead. "Matt, don't ruin the house just because you think your baseball bat needs to be on the wall, because he really doesn't." Jon commented waving at his oldest friend who was in the house.

Melody watched as Jon got into the cab that would take him to the airport so he would be able to be home within 3 hours. "Bye." She stated waving watching as Jon waved as he left.

Melody smiled hugging her dad as he sat at the kitchen table, and kissing the top of his head. "Night dad." She stated leaving him and going up to her room. It was always weird the first night. The house was filled with just them, and it wa just how they worked, it was the moment when the move really hit her.

Melody changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Climbing into her bed she placed her phone into its dock system. Letting music flow into her room as it charged. She let the feeling of the new sheets and the new bed consume her pushing herself deeper into the not yet hers bed.

/

Scott walked up the stairs not as exhausted as Isaac who had to show a fight with Ethan. It was tiring just to watch for Scott, he could only imagine Isaac.

"Night man, see you in the morning." Isaac stated dropping onto his bed, deciding against changing into something to sleep in.

Scott stripped dropping on his bed in just his boxers. His phone in his hand. Derek's warning about new people floating into his head. Melody wasn't dangerous, she was Melody. Scott shook his head. Texting his new friend.

Night. He texted. It was simple, but it made her know he was thinking of her. A few minutes later right before he was about to fall asleep Scott felt his phone go off. He grabbed it smiling lightly.

night. it stated coming from Melody he smiled softly throwing his phone on his bed. A smile on his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and remember like it hate it, want more? REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE! Thanks guy Lots of Love**


	5. Box After Box

**HAI! So I've had probably the craziest/busiest weekend/week of my life. Which is why I said Monday/Thursday, just because I feel as though I have more time in the week to write versus the weekend, because well I work and have a life during the weekend, but that didn't work out for Monday, I promise I'll try to update again by Monday So thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please Review again.s**

**Most chapters from now on will be a full day, because it's just better, I would have done it early, but I just, I didn't want Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 to go into each other, because well, they belonged seperate. Putting them together, would lose the intrigue at the beginning of the story.**

**Also I'd just like to state, that as far as I know, there is nothing supernatural about Melody. I just, I don't want, and I don't want any of my reader to think that there will be. Melody is a perfectly normal Teenage girl, and Scott likes her. Also Scott and Melody both just feel this pull with each other, that neither of them really explain.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Box After Box

Scott woke up earlier than he had all break. Which was strange considering how tired he was, but at the same time, he felt like if he slept any longer he was going to miss something. Scott looked at his phone. It was only 8. He bet that Melody wasn't even awake yet.

Scott walked around his room unsure of what to do. He didn't want to text her to early, but he had no idea when anything was going. The last text he got was the one in response to his. He smiled lightly, unsure what it meant, but he was glad she responded. Scott changed quickly deciding going for a run was the best option for him.

/

Melody had never been one to wake up early. her body stretching begrudgingly as her alarm sounded through her room. Her hand going and grabbing her phone forcing the loud alarm off. A groan coming out of her as she sat up. It was only 10, and the movers wouldn't be there til closer to 11. She changed quickly. Putting on a pair of old jeans a simple black v neck, knowing anything else would get caught easily. Pulling on a pair of sneakers. Melody went down stairs. Her father sitting on the couch reading a book. She could tell he wanted his chair.

It always amazed Melody on how simple her dad was. He was a very black and white man, very few shades of grey ever being found. "Morning dad." She stated sitting next to him.

"Morning Mel, ready to move?" He asked knowing she never liked carrying the boxes.

"Yes actually." Melody paused pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, my friend Scott said he'd come and help, did I tell you?" She asked forgetting if she brought it up the day before. He father nodded smiling lightly.

"The more the merry. I have to go meet the staff at the hospital, so I'd prefer if we got the movers out before that." He stated as Melody texted Scott.

Morning, come over around 11. It was simple. She smiled putting her phone in her back pocket. "We have grapes right?" She asked going into the kitchen and having a bowl of grapes as her breakfast.

/

Scott hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Being in the middle of a work out when his phone went off. Scott leaped off his pull up bar grabbing his phone from it's resting place on his bed. He smiled softly.

Morning, I'll be there. He responded heading to the bathroom. He felt the sweat from his run and his work out and figured he needed to shower before he would go out in public again.

/

Melody sat there. Her phone being moved from one hand to another. She felt this weird pit in her stomach, truly unsure what it meant. Melody tapped her fingers on the counter moving around the island. The moving truck would be there soon which would mean that she would soon have to start working, which really wasn't what she wanted.

/

Scott had left his house calling out a goodbye to his mom and Isaac, both of whom were still asleep, his mom having worked the night shift.

Scott took his bike getting there at the same time the moving van entered the driveway. He smiled lightly knowing he got there on time.

/

Melody walked out of her house right behind her dad who went straight to the moving van to talk to the movers. Do the typical, thanks for driving, and all that that he always did. Melody smiled when she noticed Scott.

Melody and Scott walked towards each other soft smiles on their faces. Melody stopped first Scott chuckling his hands going into this pockets.

"Thanks again, you'll probably be bringing in most of the boxes up stairs. My dad doesn't like the movers in the more private areas of the house." She stated grabbing his arm and walking them both over to her dad.

Melody smiled softly stopping behind her father as he finished telling the movers what was supposed to be put where.

"Anything with a heart on it, don't take, it's mine and I'll just carry it." Melody said as they nodded both guys going to open up the back of the truck.

Melody's father turned looking at Melody and Scott. His eyes looking over Scott. "Melody, is this your friend you told me about?" Melody nodded.

"Yes sir, Scott, Dad, dad Scott." They both put their hands out clasping them in a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Thurston." Scott stated as they let go of hands.

"Same to you Scott. You can take any boxes. We are moving boxes first, furniture last. Anything with a K, L, or D, just place in the dining room, but not in the middle, because that's where the table goes." Scott nodded.

"Yes sir." He stated as the three of them went to the back of the truck. The actual movers had already started to take boxes in. Melody hopping into the truck and sliding things towards the edge for the guys.

/

It only took less than hour to get the truck emptied. Melody's house was now filled with boxes and the furniture she's had since she was little. Her mom's china cabinet in the dining room with the dining room table her grandfather made. Her dad's chair angled to the left facing the tv. Her dad already sitting in it. A smile on her face as the movers left.

Scott had sat down at the island in their kitchen drinking a bottle of water as per Melody's request. She was actually quite bossy when it came to where to place things. Constantly making him move boxes and place boxes in different places multiple times.

Melody walked around the house already planning on where to unpack things and dreading the next day of organizing. Melody stopped when she saw Scott. A soft smile on her face. "Thank you." She stated leaning across the island and smiling at him. "It wasn't too hard, and it would have taken longer without you." She tilted her head. "You kept at a fast pace, which was nice."

Scott chuckled shrugging. "Just tried to get it done. Sooner it was done, the sooner it wouldn't be a problem." He squinted his eyes. "I just like to be efficient is what I was getting at."

Melody smiled nodding at him. "Yes thank you. I owe you a lot for this, so thanks." She commented her chin falling into her hands her elbows propping her up on the counter. Melody didn't really know where to go from where they were.

Scott had no idea if he should leave or what for her to say something. His eyes focused on her.

Melody wasn't sure what to do next. "You um, so since you helped us move, I owe you something." She stated moving and tapping her fingers on the counter.

Scott tilted his head. "You don't need to do anything. I'm happy to help."

Melody shook her head. "Let me buy you food at least." She commented smiling widely at him.

Scott nodded. "You can do that. I don't have to go anywhere anytime soon, so I can help you unpack if you want." He suggested smiling softly at her.

Melody nodded. "Yea, sure, let me just tell my dad. He has to go to the hospital soon, so I'll just let him know." She stated going into the living room.

Melody's dad was sitting there in his oversized black fabric chair. His glasses over his head and his hands in a box. Looking at the pictures they always put up of various family birthdays and Christmases. She smiled softly sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Hey Dad, Scott says he'll help me unpack, and I was thinking we could order in Chinese food." She stated smiling softly at him as he looked up.

"Sure sweetie, I have to leave for the hospital in about 30 minutes, so I'll probably just grab something at the hospital." He stated plainly smiling at his only daughter.

"Thanks daddy." She stated kissing the top of his head and going back into the kitchen.

Melody smiled as she saw Scott. "So my dad is cool with you staying here and helping me unpack." She stated leaning back. "I was figuring we could order in Chinese. If you're hungry we can order now, or wait til later." She smiled brightly. "I was thinking we could work from the basement up with unpacking. Because unpacking movies, is probably more fun than unpacking and organizing my dad's war books."

Scott arched his brow. "You guys keep your movies in the basement?" She nodded smiling softly and grabbing his hand.

"I'll show you the family room." She stated leading him down the stairs in the back of the house. She turned on the light showing nice carpeted stairs that took them down to the basement. A smile on her face. She always loved the houses that had a separate area to put all the play.

Scott arched his brow. "This must be where the foosball table goes." He stated looking at the wood paneled basement. It was nicely carpeted with a sectional and a massive Tv taking up part of the area. The other filled with shelves needing to be covered. He noticed how the basement was closed off before you hit the other side of the house.

Melody looked at him. "There's a door, that takes you to the actually scary basement area of down here, but we'll stay in the nice area, and put the movies away. My dad will get his memorabial and everything up later." She commented simply.

"How did I not notice things being taken down here?" He asked looking at her as she sat down with a box in front of the TV center.

"Probably because you were working more with putting things upstairs. So the movers just brought things down here, as you moved things upstairs." She stated simply. Opening up the abundance of blu-ray, DVDs, and even old VCR tapes.

Scott sat down next to her looking at the four boxes. All organized based on what was in it. "So you have kid movies-"

"Most of which are for the VCR."

"Old movies from the 80's."

"Originals, for the VCR."

"Then a mixture of new and old."

"In the Blu-ray, because we just started buying them, but we don't get rid of the VCR tapes, because well, we just can't." She stated simply smiling at him.

"And then DVD's of everything else?" He said bewildered at all the movies she had.

Melody laughed at Scott looking at him with a soft smile. "Basically, It's just how my family is. We are movie crazed. It's how it works." She stated shrugging, knowing it was the truth. "We would have video game consoles, but nobody really played them, so we donated them a few years back." Melody looked through the movies pulling them out.

"Okay, first we have to figure out what goes where." She stated opening a long deep drawer of the TV stand at the base of it, knowing it was just like the one they had, and it would be able to hold everything. "Put in based on type, then by genre. So if it's kids movies all together, in alphabetical order, going from VCR- blu ray, and then we move on, ending in horror." She smiled looking at Scott. "Can you handle it?"

Scott furrowed his brow. "So all the same genre together, but it goes tapes, DVDs, then BLU-Ray, and it has to be done alphbetically through everything?" He asked slightly confused.

Melody clicked her tongue. "Then you can just watch TV and I can do it, if you'd rather. We can talk, maybe play 20 questions?" She asked him unsure what he wanted. "I'm a totally control freak so it may be better that way."

Scott laughed moving to sit on the black sectional. "I totally get it. I'll just keep you company. He stated smiling softly. He tilted his head. "Do you want to just listening to music? Because I feel that putting on the TV may be a little much." He stated. Melody nodded agreeing with his idea as she started to put the movies in their rightful place.

/

Melody's dad walked down the stairs. He was in a typical suit, ready to go and meet his new co workers. He smiled hearing his daughter laugh as her new friend was sprawled against the sectional. "Melody."

Melody stood up smiling and looking at her father. "Leaving sir?"

"Yes, I left some money upstairs for you to get food, I will see you later Melody." He turned towards Scott. "Pleasure to meet Mr. McCall, I'm sure we'll meet again." He stated giving his daughter a hug before walking up the stairs. Leaving the two teens home alone.

Scott looked at Melody. There was something strange about being left home alone with a girl. "Is your dad always so-"

"Chill?" She stated finishing his sentence. She nodded. "He may be an ex army man, and a single parent, but he has absolute trust in me. And besides I know where he keeps the gun, and I know how to defend myself, so nothing will help, that I don't want to happen, and he knows I wouldn't do anything that he would disapprove of." She stated simply putting away the final movies. There was still room for new editions to the collection making her close the drawer with a smile.

Scott watched her. A strange pull going through his body. She really was pretty. He moved himself off the sofa. A smile on his face. "So what next? I've been such a help this last 20 minutes." He stated earning a laugh from Melody.

"I actually have a lot of pictures, and knick nacks to put away upstairs. We can order the Chinese, and then we can put them out, while we wait." She stated simply heading up the stairs. She was glad he wanted to spend time with her, and she liked spending time just talking to him.

/

Scott pulled out all the collectable plates, placing them on the dining room table, and it was strange to see that people collected them. Melody was finishing ordering the food in the kitchen, and seemed to know where everything went he paused looking at the plate holder.

"You put them on the shelves here." She stated coming up behind him. Taking a JFK plate and placing it as the first one. "These were my grandma's, and my dad grew up with them, so to him a house is not a home until you have collectable plates!" She stated shaking her head, laughing lightly.

Scott nodded putting up more as Melody started on the china cabinet. "Favorite cheese?" Scott asked continuing the game of favorites they started downstairs.

"Feta, favorite glue?"

"Gorilla, favorite-" Scott was at a loss placing a plate on the shelf.

Melody looked at him. "I have one." She stated turning around. "Favorite Harry Potter character?" She asked him placing the China in the bottom two shelves of the cabinet.

He paused unsure what to answer, he wasn't Stiles, he didn't do a lot of the fiction loving like his best friend. "I don't know, Um, I like Harry Potter I guess?" He stated shrugging slightly.

"How can you you just randomly choose this. Your favorite Harry Potter character says a lot about you as a person." She stated grabbing a box filled with bowls for the cabinet.

"Okay, then tell me yours." He stated putting the last of the collectable plates onto the shelf before turning and looking at her.

"Oh well, that's easy. Remus Lupin." She stated turning and looking at him.

Scott raised his brow. "So what does it all mean?" He asked.

"People who say Harry Potter, aren't fans, they may or may not of seen the movies, but they don't realize, that when there are over 100 characters in a story they all have a backround, and that's what you have to look at. Plus Harry is annoying." She stated earning a chuckle from him.

"Alright, what does yours say about you?" He asked.

"It means that I'm more into the supernatural part of Harry Potter then the actual storyline. I prefer the creatures versus the actual fight of good and evil." She paused. "Also that I prefer characters that naturally are looked down upon, and have this constant fear of hurting those around them." She tilted her head. "Plus I've always liked the idea of werewolves."

Scott paused his eyes going wide, did she really just say that? Scott gulped. "Werewolf?"

"Yea, Remus Lupin, the man of the moon, he was born to be turned. He had such a hard life, and put his friends in danger just to help him, great guy, just happened to have a furry problem." She stated shrugging. She tilted her head looking at him. "Are you afraid of werewolves?" She asked clearly amused.

"No, I mean, no, nothing to fear. I just, find it interesting that you're into them."

"As a fictional character, werewolves are always used to show, power, strength, control, protection. A werewolf in lore is meant to protect people. Although they just, they don't like full moons, and can't control themselves. No longer able to distinguish between good and bad, it's sad really, but yea. I'm just, yea." She rambled off feeling embarrassed. "I'm kind of a Supernatural junkie." She commented earning a smile from Scott.

"Everyone has their thing, it's all good, I totally understand." He stated smiling widely at her. "It's cute." He stated feeling a joke in him. She had no idea. None at all that she was standing across from one. He moved closer to her.

Melody rolled her eyes. "You don't have to make fun of, I know it's weird, it's okay." She stated moving closer to Scott.

"No, it's cute, everyone has their quirks." He stated rubbing his neck. Stopping right in front of her.

Melody tilted her head. "Says the lacrosse Captain, I bet there is nothing weird about you." She stated, feeling the heat radiating off him.

Scott let out a laugh his hands going to hips. "That's what you think." He stated leaning down. Something about the moment, the conversation, the way she looked at him. He felt the pull.

Melody let her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes memorized with his, it was, perfect, she felt the pull.

With the doorbell sounding while Scott was literally centimeters away from her lips Melody was out of her daze, moving blushing softly. "It's the food." She stated grabbing the money from the living room a smile on her face.

Scott groaned turning around. He could not believe he missed his chance. He shook his head watching as Melody came back in with their food.

"I think we may of ordered too much." She stated earning a laugh from Scott.

/

Melody and Scott were putting up the last of her things in her bedroom. They were both tacking up old pictures, movie stubs, plane tickets, and theatre tickets onto a cork board.

"I've had this thing since I was 8. I love keeping memories, and this does that. I add pictures of people from everywhere we've lived. It just, it works as a place of memory for me." She stated after Scott asked her why.

Scott nodded putting up various polaroids of a much younger Melody. "So history means a lot to you?" He asked placing all of them in order of apparent Melody age, which was written on the back of the pictures.

"History is everything. Who I was makes up who I am, and I just, moving around a lot, I like to remember the bests of my life, and this is how I do that." She stated finishing up with the mass of theatre tickets she had collected.

They spent the next half hour finishing the cork board. It was the most tedious of things for them to do.

Once done Melody felt a yawn escape her. She grabbed her phone checking the time with big eyes. "It's almost midnight! I didn't think it would take this long to do everything." She stated blushing lightly.

Scott nodded looking at his own phone. He had kept it on silent throughout the day, not wanting to be bothered. He had 7 missed calls 5 from Stiles. With texts messages from most of his friends, all wondering if he was going to Derek's that night. Scott sent a quick text to Derek, saying he had a life that was outside of helping people fight, and that he would be there all day tomorrow.

"Yea, my friends seem to not be happy." He stated shrugging slightly. Sitting down in her desk chair.

"Your friends, seem to be interesting people, to say the least." She stated placing her phone in the dock. Letting her music flow through the room. "Thank you again, you really didn't have to spend nearly 14 hours with me today." She stated looking at him.

Scott smiled shaking his head. "It's fine, I've had a lot of fun." He stated stretching and standing up. "Although I should probably get home. My mom probably wouldn't be too happy if she came home and I'm not there." He stated looking at her with a soft smile.

Melody nodded. "And dad probably won't be too happy to have you being here the entire time he was gone." She stated looking up at him.

Scott nodded moving closer to her. "I'm really glad I was able to get to know you today Melody." He stated he was sure there was very little he didn't know about her, after everything they had talked about.

"Same." She stated taking a step closer to him. She felt the pull again. A need to be closer to him.

Scott smiled softly leaning down, as Melody leaned up. This time their lips connecting. It was cosmic almost in the way they connected.

Melody grinned into the kiss her arms wrapping around Scott's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The both pulled their lips away, their bodies still close together. Scott's chin going over Melody's head. She smiled softly.

Neither wanted to pull away. Melody going first. "Well, umm I guess you should be going." She stated her hand intertwining with his.

"Yea I guess." He stated both of them slowly walking away from the room.

Melody smiled leaning up and giving Scott a quick kiss as he left. A smile on her face. She had learned a lot about him that day. She knew there was more, but she knew a lot about him, and she felt the connection, a connection she didn't know could exist.

/

Once home Scott laid in bed his eyes looking at his phone.

Today was fun, I'll have to come over again sometime. He sent it before worrying, he couldn't be afraid of sounding stupid, because, he knew he would regardless.

/

Melody sat on her bed freshly clean and a smile plastered on her face as she read. Her hands grabbing her phone. A smile on her face.

I had fun too, I'm glad I met you Scott. She texted back finishing the page of her book.

/

Scott smiled at the text turning off his lights.

Same, I'll text you 2morrow, I need sleep, I did a lot today. He texted grinning, waiting for a response.

/

Melody texted shaking her head.

Night, and I did more then you so don't even.

/

Scott laughed softly.

No you didn't, sweet dreams. He responded putting his phone on his nightstand his body shutting down quickly.

/

Melody smiled at her phone putting it down and sliding under her blankets, tired enough to actually sleep. The full day catching up to her. Her mind constantly replaying their first kiss.

Both teens fell asleep with a smile, curious about what the other would do the next time they saw each other.

* * *

**I know I know, I skipped around a lot, but it's not that exciting of a day, and besides, nobody would like a story that was super long, and most of it was just boring! So please tell me what you think with a review, and hopefully i'll get the next chapter up soon! Love you guys lots!**


End file.
